DISCRETION 1
by Yuuki Hasunohana
Summary: Historia de romanticismo erótico y yaoi, entre un maestro escolar y un practicante de maestría. Personajes creados por su escritora -Yuuki Hasunohana
1. DISCRETION 1

DISCRETION

Esta historia inicia con el instituto (Mountain of Destiny) es un instituto femenino de Inglaterra. En el instituto hay un maestro de psicología llamado Hanketsu (dominante) Hanketsu-sensei es estricto es calmado y a la vez tiene algo de sentido del humor en sus clases, Hanketsu llama mucho la atención de las alumnas del instituto y en repetidas ocasiones las alumnas del instituto le han hecho diversas proposiciones desde las más románticas y cursis hasta las más sucias e indecentes. Pero el las rechaza todas él no es de esos hombres, Hanketsu-sensei es orgulloso egocéntrico y narcista así que nadie es capaz de escalar esa montaña tan alta que es el. Aún no ha llegado esa persona que haga que el deje sus defectos y que lo cautive.

Hanketsu-sensei tiene un día a la semana libre en el que no va a dictar clases, pero justo en la mañana de su día de descanso, el director del instituto lo llamo a trabajar cuando llego al instituto se dirigió a la oficina del director y cuando entro, vio a un muchacho universitario practicante de docencia con pantalones color crema y camisa violeta, su nombre era Judo (pasivo) tenía un aspecto muy tranquilo en su rostro y una mochila color negro en su hombro.

Hanketsu-sensei lo miro por encima del hombro y se dirigió a hablar con Rida-sama quien era el director del instituto.

-Se supone que es mi día libre! – dijo Hanketsu-sensei

Rida-sama respondió –Lo sé pero hoy llego un nuevo practicante su nombre es Judo y tú eres el más indicado para darle un recorrido por el instituto.

-Y por qué no otro sensei, porque yo y en mi día libre.

-POR QUE ERES EL MÁS INDICADO—Respondió serio y autoritario Rida-sama.

Hanketsu-sensei volteo a ver a Judo y dijo: -Tengo que gastar mi día en este lampiño?

-RESPETO! Y VE A HACER TU TRABAJO, FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN—Respondió Rida-sama autoritario y fuerte ante su orden.

Judo no dijo nada pero en realidad se sentía incómodo, juntos se dirigieron a la salida cuando estaban en el pasillo, Judo miro a Hanketsu y dijo:

-Mucho gusto, quisiera ofrecerle una disculpa por arruinarle su día, si gusta puede retirarse y yo solo recorro el instituto.

Hanketsu-sensei levanto sus cejas e hizo una expresión de sorpresa, aquel practicante era muy educado, por un momento Hanketsu sintió un remordimiento por haber tratado mal a aquel joven practicante. Impactado de sí mismo por sentir que cometió un error hacia una persona, algo que nunca había hecho. Hanketsu-sensei respondió:

-No es tu culpa, es culpa del anciano Rida. Más bien te quiero ofrecer una disculpa por lo ocurrido, me presento mi nombre es Hanketsu.

- Es un gusto, yo soy Judo.

Subconscientemente Hanketsu se admiró de sí mismo por ser la primera vez en la que se disculpaba con alguien.

-Ven te daré tu recorrido. –Dijo nervioso Hanketsu-sensei.

Empezaron a recorrer el instituto, tenía largos pasillos estaba hecho en arquitectura moderna, tenía una hermosa biblioteca, salones amplios y piscina.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio y Judo, vio la piscina la observo fijamente y le pregunto a Hanketsu quien iba a unos pasos de el:

-Los maestros pueden utilizar la piscina?

Hanketsu se giró sorprendido lo vio y respondió:

-Te gusta nadar?

-Es un pequeño pasatiempo. Dijo Judo

-amm ya veo, pero no, no puedes utilizarla las alumnas siempre está aquí entrenando y créeme no querrás ver ese montón de mocosas con estrógenos alterados gritándote y observándote como si fueras el único en un harem.

Judo-san sonrió tiernamente hacia Hanketsu y dijo:

-Es usted gracioso Hanketsu-sensei no es tan serio como aparentaba.

Hanketsu demostró tensión en su rostro y dijo:

-Vámonos antes de que lleguen las de clase de natación.

Hanketsu se sentía realmente extraño ante las sensaciones que sentía con Judo-san. –"mejor ignoro todo eso", "estoy estresado debe ser eso"—pensó Hanketsu-sensei.

Después de terminar el recorrido, Hanketsu le dijo a Judo:

-Te presentare a los demás sensei del instituto.

Llegaron a la sala de profesores en donde se encontraban todos los sensei, bebiendo café y burlándose de sus alumnas, hanketsu entro con autoridad a aquella sala, una de las maestras lo vio y dijo:

-Que no es tu día de descanso?.

-Lo es pero les quiero presentar a Judo.

Judo entro a la sala y dijo:-Es un placer conocerlos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándolos y uno de los maestros el de matemática dijo:

-Y..? Quien es el? Y por qué estas con él en tu día libre?

Hanketsu se sorprendió y respondió:

-Idiota! Es un practicante vine a hacerle un recorrido el anciano de Rida me llamo hoy para eso, que suciedad de caricatura tenías en la mente?!

Todos empezaron a reír y el maestro de matemáticas dijo mientras tomaba café de su muss:

-No solo fui yo, creo que fuimos todos en esta sala.

El maestro de literatura se llama Chikara (fuerza) es alto muy callado y es uno de los más amables con las alumnas.

Chikara-sensei se acercó a Judo-san, coloco su brazo en el hombro, lo integro al grupo y dijo:

-Bienvenido, créeme Judo-san no te gustara pasar tiempo acá, solo insultan a las alumnas.

-oye! No soy solo yo somos todos—Dijo el maestro de matemáticas.

Chikara se sentó en un sillón de la sala con Judo-san y le dijo:

-No solo el de matemáticas, todos hasta Hanketsu él es el que más habla de burlas de sus alumnas.

Judo-san dijo sorprendido: -Enserio! Hanketsu-sensei? (mientras lo observaba fijamente desde el sillón)

Hanketsu se sintió avergonzado por primera vez en su vida sintió vergüenza de sí mismo por uno de sus defectos. Le aterraba que Judo-san pensara mal de él, entonces respondió:

-Creo que Chikara las respeta porque les causas miedo a tus alumnas y seguro no serán capaces de hacer cualquier broma en tu presencia.

Todos empezaron a reír en la sala, luego Hanketsu-sensei dijo: -Me retiro. Quieres que te acompañe o no?. (Le dijo a Judo-san).

Chikara-sensei coloco su brazo en el cuello de judo-san lo acerco hacia él y le dijo a Hanketsu:

-Créeme si lo dejas conmigo lo dejas en buenas manos cuidadoras.

Hanketsu-sensei se sintió realmente incomodo ante tal escena de Chikara tan cercano a Judo. Sin embargo lo supo disimular y dijo:

-No hay problema, me retiro, nos veremos mañana Judo.

Judo sonrió con un leve sonrojo y sus mejillas y dijo:

-Hai! Sensei lo veré después y gracias por todo.

Hanketsu-sensei sintió que su corazón se aceleró cuando vio esa inocente y hermosa sonrisa en Judo-san.

-Me dirigió la sonrisa a mí, ósea que era para mí aquella sonrisa? (pensaba subconscientemente hanketsu-sensei mientras caminaba)

Decidió ir a comprar algo al supermercado antes de ir a casa, entonces compro los ingredientes para una deliciosa pasta acompañada de un buen vino tinto.

Hanketsu vivía en un hermoso apartamento de soltero, decidió cocinar su pasta y disfrutar de su gran vino. Mientras estaba preparando su clase de biología del día siguiente, no deja de pensar en Juda, fue la primera persona con la que se disculpó, fue la primera persona con la que le dio vergüenza por sus defectos, fue la primera persona que hizo que sintiera tensión y nerviosismo de sí mismo, y esa primera persona no salía de su mente, ni tampoco su cálida sonrisa de despedida.

-Esa sonrisa es mía, solo para mí. —Pensaba tiernamente Hanketsu-sensei, pero porque este practicante?, porque un hombre?, porque un universitario tal vez? Por qué sentía todas esas reacciones solo con aquel, aquel practicante que había llegado a su vida en total discreción.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

(Si lo leíste todo en verdad te agradezco mucho)

Yuuki Hasunohana.


	2. DISCRETION 2

DISCRETION 2

Esa noche cuando hanketsu-sensei, durmió plácidamente soñó con una cálida e inocente sonrisa que le hacía olvidar todo y sentir todas esas cosas que jamás había experimentado.

Hanketsu se despertó alterado como si hubiera despertado de una terrible pesadilla, mientras frotaba su frente se dijo a sí mismo:

-Por qué soñé con Judo?!

Hanketsu estaba demasiado confundido, se giró para ver la hora 1:45am marcaba el reloj de su mesa de noche detrás del reloj estaba la botella casi vacía de vino que había comprado, observo un instante el vino y de dijo a sí mismo:

-Fue eso no debí beber tanto antes de dormir.

Hanketsu volvió a conciliar el sueño contradiciéndose a sí mismo.

Al siguiente día Hanketsu-sensei llego al instituto a dictar sus clases con regularidad. Cuando llego al instituto escucho a las alumnas hablando del nuevo practicante quien era el centro de atención.

Hanketsu-sensei entro a dictar sus clases, estaba con un increíble traje de paño negro y una camisa azul índigo con los tres primeros botones abiertos, le sentaba muy bien. Tenía zapatos y cinturón en cuero negro y su cotidiano muss de café, es un bello muss gris con notas musicales negras. Dejo su muss en su escritorio y cotidiano empezó a escribir el tema de la clase del día.

Mientras escribía en el pizarrón escucho a sus alumnas hablando.

-Vieron el nuevo practicante…está que arde!—Dijo una, a lo cual otras dos respondieron.

-Es verdad, es amable y sus ojos azules!, es hermoso quiero a ese hombre—

-Me encanto a mi hasta me sonrío.

Cuando hanketsu-sensei escucho a la tercera alumna exploto y actuó de manera impulsiva, se giró a verlas y tiro el marcador al suelo vio a toda la clase con el rostro tenso y la mirada fría y luego grito:

-No quiero escucharlas hablar de Judo!, ustedes no son nadie nunca podrían comparasen al nivel de él, él nunca se fijaría en mocosas plásticas como ustedes! No quiero escuchar ningún tema de Judo en mi clase!

Todas quedaron asustadas Hanketsu es de mal humor pero jamás lo habían visto en un nivel tan alto de mal humor.

Después de ello se dirigió a la jovencita que hablo sobre de sonrisa de Judo y le dijo:

-Usted a rectoría!.

-Pero..sensei..yo..

-Pero nada a rectoría!.

La alumna se retiró del salón, mientras Hanketsu continuo dando su clase, mientras seguía escribiendo en el pizarrón se dio cuenta de que actuó muy impulsivo.

Termino de escribir el tema de su clase, y salió del aula, empezó a caminar por los largos pasillos de la institución, mientras caminaba su subconsciente decía:

-Exageraste por él, lo defendiste a él, soñaste con él y hasta te disculpaste por primera vez con él. Debe ser alguien importante, ocupara un lugar muy importante en tu vida.

-Eso es mentira—pensaba la otra parte de Hanketsu, como puede haberme dado tanto efecto conocer un practicante de un día para otro?. No lo he visto hoy me pregunto dónde estará?.

Unos pasos más adelante Hanketsu vio la ventana del aula de inglés en donde se encontraba Judo dictando su clase.

Judo estaba con una expresión en su rostro demasiado tranquila, con un sweater de lana color vino tinto, pantalones negros, zapatos a juego con su cinturón de color negro. Una camisa blanca con el cuello desabrochado que llevaba debajo del sweater, una hermosa sonrisa su cabello ondulado negro combinaba muy bien con su barba de tres días y sus ojos azules.

-En verdad se ve muy hermoso, frente a ese pizarrón. —pensaba Hanketsu. Después hecho un vistazo a las alumnas del aula, todas tenían cara de tontas viendo al guapo Judo, todas estaban concentradas en él, mas no en su clase.

-Montón de mocosas-. Pendo Hanketsu pero después cuando empezó a analizar la situación se dio cuenta que él estaba en el mismo nivel que todas ellas, mirando a Judo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Donde carajos esta mi orgullo?! Pensó Hanketsu, justo en ese instante Judo miro hacia la ventana y vio a Hanketsu concentrado en él, tal como lo hacían sus alumnas.

Judo sonrió a la clase y se dirigió a la puerta no le dio tiempo a Hanketsu de irse del lugar.

-Buenos días Hanketsu-sensei! como estas hoy ?—Judo se dirigió a hanketsu de una manera respetuosa cálida e inocente y eso enloquecía de Hanketsu.

-Buenos días, que tal van tus clases? – le respondió nervioso a Judo.

-Oh! Muy bien sensei, las alumnas son muy amables conmigo.

-No te confíes, luego te dirán que quieren algo contigo, te dirán propuestas incorrectas y no quiero que te hagan eso, quiero que estés bien.

Hanketsu hablo sin pensar, Judo lo miro sorprendido y con sus mejillas rojizas. Hanketsu volvió a analizar lo que había dicho y le dijo a Judo:

-No tengo filtro de palabras, te ofrezco una disculpa.

Judo lo observó fijamente y dijo

-No hay problema, muchas gracias sensei.

-Gracias de qué? – pregunto confundido hanketsu.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mi sensei—Judo se empezó a dirigir lentamente a la puerta de su salón de clases. Hanketsu lo llamo y dijo:

-Solo quiero que estés bien y no me digas sensei para ti soy Hanketsu.

Judo sonrió y levanto su mano despidiéndose de hanketsu mientras le decía:

-Nos vemos después Hanketsu.

Después de eso la puerta de un salón los separo. "En verdad se ve muy lindo" pensó Hanketsu.

Volvió a dictar sus clases y el resto del día trascurrió monótono. Después llego a la sala de maestros para tomar su almuerzo, estaba algo distraído pensando en Judo. De pronto Judo atravesó la puerta de la sala, tenía su clásica mochila negra y una chaqueta de cuero en los brazos dejo la mochila y la chaqueta en el sillón de la sala. El rostro de Hanketsu de ilumino y no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Judo.

-Usted almuerza acá? – pregunto el joven Judo.

Hanketsu lo miro y nervioso respondió: -Sí, soy de los pocos que traen su almuerzo el resto va a almorzar fuera de la institucion.

-Genial! No comeré solo.

-Sera un gusto acompañarlo joven Judo. Respondió Hanketsu tratando de bromear con Judo.

Judo sonrió y se sentó en frente de Hanketsu saco su almuerzo eran unos deliciosos onigiris con algas y fideos al vapor con verduras, acompañado de coca cola. Hanketsu quedó perdido observando como Judo se alistaba para comer, observo sus hermosos y largos dedos, pálidos posiblemente fríos.

"Me gustaría cogerle las manos y ponerlas tibias con mis dedos entrelazados en los suyos."

"Qué carajo! Estoy pensando"—Hanketsu se sorprendió al escuchar sus pensamientos mientras aguardaba en silencio frente a Judo.

Judo noto como hanketsu lo observaba y le dijo: -Quiere que le de parte de mi almuerzo?

-No, no hay ningún problema.-respondió Hanketsu—Te gustan los onigiris?

-Si, en especial los que prepara mi mamá.

-Vives con tú madre?

-No, vivo solo pero a mi madre le gusta llevarme comida de vez en cuando, aunque puedo cocinar me dice que se preocupa por mi alimentación. —Mientras sonreía Judo agrego—También me dice que mi esposa debe cocinar como ella. Y que así se sentiría tranquila por mí.

-Tienes novia? Quieres casarte?. –Respondio Hanketsu.

-La verdad no he pensado en ello aun, creo que no ha llegado la persona indicada.—Para evitar el tema Judo agrego—Usted que va a almorzar sensei?

-Ya te dije que es hanketsu.—Judo sonrió—mi almuerzo esta en mi mochila.

Hanketsu se dispuso a sacar su almuerzo, cuando se giró a ver a Judo noto que él lo miraba fijamente, la mesa donde se encontraban estaba al lado de una gran ventana y el sol del mediodía decoraba el rostro de Judo, con sus ojos azules fijo en Hanketsu con un leve brillo en los ojos con el cabello negro brillante su barba de tres días y su inocente sonrisa, Hanketsu bajo la mirada un poco y vio el cuello de Judo, un cuello largo y pálido rodeado de la luz del sol de mediodía.

Hanketsu se sorprendió tanto al ver este hermoso cuadro que soltó su taza y todo su almuerzo quedo en el piso.

-Hanketsu tu almuerzo!—Dijo sorprendido Judo. Hanketsu volvió en si salió de su transe metal al ver a Judo, se puso nervioso y se dispuso a recoger la tasa:

-Lo siento mucho, que idiota fui, que tonto. En verdad lo siento mucho.

Judo se dispuso a ayudar a hanketsu. Dejo la tasa en el mesón de la sala, tomo a Hanketsu de la mano y le dijo:

-Almorcemos los dos.

-No. No tranquilo pediré algo a domicilio es lo de menos. Perdón por esto tan bochornoso. —Dijo nervioso Hanketsu.

-Vamos, no hay problema no te preocupes, antes me encantaría compartir mi almuerzo contigo. —Dijo Judo a Hanketsu mientras le sonreía. Hanketsu estaba enloquecido, su corazón latía fuerte, estaba tan nervioso que apenas y podía hablar, bajo la mirada y dijo.

-Muchas gracias, pero prométeme que mañana vamos tu y yo a almorzar juntos.

-Está bien. —Respondió tiernamente Judo.

Se sentaron juntos, hanketsu saco sus palillos para comer. Toma lo que quieras comer, le dijo Judo a Hanketsu. Hanketsu tomo un onigiri y lo comió en verdad tenía un sabor delicioso era suave y cálido como Judo-san.

-Son unos onigiris demasiado deliciosos!-Dijo sorprendido Hanketsu.

-Verdad, son muy exquisitos.—Dijo sonriendo Judo. Juntos almorzaron cálidamente después de almorzar Judo tomo la botella de su coca cola y empezó a beberla. Hanketsu se dirigió hacia su mochila y saco una lata de coca cola y empezó a beberla, luego le dijo a Judo:

-También te gusta la coca cola?

-Sí, me encanta. —Dijo sonriendo Judo.

-Puedes creer que hay personas que no les gusta.

-Eso es gracioso. —Dijo judo y luego juntos rompieron en carcajadas de risa.

-Usted tiene novia Hanketsu?. Pregunto curioso Judo.

-Soy soltero.-Dijo tranquilo Hanketsu.

Judo volvió a sonreír estaba a punto de decirle algo a Judo, pero en eso Chikara-sensei y los demás docentes llegaron de almorzar.

-Que hacen aquí par de pilluelos?-. Dijo sakura-san la maestra de lengua castellana en el instituto.

-Almorzando -dijo Judo.

Sakura se dirigió a Hanketsu y le dijo:

-Dime que sí, iras hoy verdad?

-Hoy ir? A Dónde?. Respondió confundido Hanketsu.

Chikara interrumpió y dijo:

-Llevaremos hoy a Judo-san a ese bar, llamado The secret night. Le daremos la bienvenida con unos tragos.

Hanketsu miro a los ojos a Judo y le dijo:

-Te van a dejar entrar? Quieres ir alla?

Judo sonrió y dijo:

-Apenas tengo 19 claro que me dejaran entrar y no estaría mal si tú también vas.

-Entonces los acompañare.-Dijo Hanketsu.

Todos empezaron a dirigirse a dictar sus clases y justo a la salida al final de la jornada se encontraron en la entrada principal del instituto para ir juntos al bar. Todos estaban reunidos y Hanketsu fue el último en llegar.

-Todos listos para irnos?—Pregunto animosa Sakura.

-oh! Olvide mi chaqueta. —Dijo sorprendido Judo.

-Vamos Judo búscala rápido quiero pasar el rato contigo en el bar. —Dijo Chikara-sensei.

Hanketsu lo miro mal, Chikara era muy confianzudo con Judo y eso le incomodaba a Hanketsu.

Hanketsu miro tiernamente a Judo y le dijo:

-Donde la dejaste?

-En la sala de maestros.-Respondió sumiso Judo.

-Iré por ello, no tardo, es de color negro verdad?.

-Muchas gracias Hanketsu! —Dijo agradecido Judo.

Hanketsu-sensei se abrió camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de profesores. Cuando abrió la puerta el sol del atardecer inundaba la sala, y en el sillón de la sala estaba la chaqueta de Judo. Hanketsu cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón con la chaqueta, la olio, sintió el olor de la fragancia de Judo que inundaba su chaqueta. La apretó fuerte con sus manos la pego hacia su pecho abrazo la chaqueta tal y como desea abrazar a Judo.

"En verdad es muy lindo, he cambiado por él, he olvidado mi orgullo por él. Parece alguien importante para mí, creo que en verdad lo quiero".—Los pensamientos de Hanketsu resonaban fuerte en su mente mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y justo en ese momento Judo entro buscando a Hanketsu se había tardado mucho.

Judo vio a Hanketsu con su chaqueta y dijo:

-EH!—Estaba confundido no sabía que pensar.

Hanketsu se puso nervioso se levantó del sillón rápido y dijo:

-Esta es tu chaqueta.

-Que hacias con mi chaqueta?—Pregunto Judo.

-Le…le…e…le…eto… Le buscaba la marquilla.—Dijo nervioso Hanketsu.

-ok?—Dijo Judo—Ya nos vamos.

-Oh! Si claro vamos.

Luego salieron juntos de la sala y se dirigieron a la entrada de la institución.

CONTINUARA

Gracias por leerlo.

Yuuki Hasunohana.


	3. DISCRETION 3

DISCRETION 3

En la entrada de la institución estaban los demás maestros esperando a Hanketsu-sensei y a Judo. Cuando llegaron chikara-san dijo:

-Dónde estaban? Se tardaron una eternidad.

- Hanketsu no encontraba mi chaqueta –respondió Judo con la mirada hacia abajo y sus ojos perdidos.

Hanketsu se quedó un instante analizando su mirada. Tomaron camino al bar dos carros con maestros en el iban camino a un bar. Hanketsu y Judo se fueron en el auto de chikara, sakura se sentó en el asiento de acompañante, mientras que Hanketsu y Judo iban en la parte trasera del auto. El sol estaba ocultándose, y Judo estaba con sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules mirando como el sol dejaba el cielo para darle paso a la noche, Hanketsu estaba perdido observando el rostro de Judo mirando el brillo de sus ojos, su blanca y hermosa piel, su cabello negro azabache. Sin darse cuenta, todo estaba en un silencio incomodo, pero Hanketsu se sentía en el paraíso mientras observaba a Judo, hasta el momento en que Sakura-san empezó a formar tema de conversación hablando sobre su tercer divorcio.

Luego todos los maestros se llegaron al bar The secret Night, era amplio con diseño moderno lleno de gente, luces laser y luces de ambientación lo inundaban, habían muchas personas en aquel bar, tenía mesas por todos lados y una enorme barra de bebidas, frente a la barra había una enorme pista de baile.

Todos estaban emocionados había música de DJ resonando por todas partes, todos se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la barra de bebidas. Era una mesa cuadrada de cuatro asientos. Primero se sentó Sakura-san en uno de los extremos de la mesa, Chikara-san se sentó al frente de Sakura-san. Hanketsu se quedó mirando a Judo y le ofreció el asiento al lado de Sakura-san. Judo dio un paso para dirigirse al asiento, pero en ese instante Chikara-sama cogió del brazo a Judo y lo halo hacia el asiento a su lado.

-Tú te quedas conmigo! –Dijo chikara tratando de bromear pero a Judo no le causo gracia.

-Tsk- a Hanketsu no le gusto para nada la actitud de Chikara hacia Judo. Sin darse cuenta el mismo, estaba celoso.

Los demás maestros se habían perdido entre todo el tumulto de personas en aquel bar.

Chikara ordeno varias bebidas de alcohol para la mesa, Sakura-san era muy cariñosa con Hanketsu, ella sentía una atracción muy fuerte hacia el pero él no le correspondía aun así ella no se daba por vencida. El bajo de la música resonaba en todas partes Chikara ordeno unas cervezas y más bebidas alcohólicas, empezó a darle todo ese alcohol a Judo, Haneketsu se sintió incomodo de ver como estaba literalmente embriagando a Judo.

Sakura hablaba sobre la remodelación de su apartamento después de su tercer divorcio y como aun así tenía esperanza de conseguir una mejor oportunidad a la cuarta. Hanketsu trataba de llevar el hilo de la conversación pero en verdad le cabreaba ver a Chikara embriagando a Judo.

-No le des tanto alcohol, es un niño!—Dijo Hanketsu.

-No seas aburrido, además él está bien verdad?—respondió Chikara.

Judo se quedó mirando a Hanketsu y dijo: -No quiero más alcohol por ahora.

Hanketsu estaba a punto de hablar pero Sakura-san lo tomo del brazo y dijo: -Vamos a bailar!

La pista de baile estaba llena de personas moviéndose como pulpos en una piscina pequeña, Sakura empezó a bailar alrededor de Hanketsu, coqueteándole pero él no le prestaba mi minino de atención solo vigilaba como Chikara trataba a Judo.

Chikara-san continuaba dándoles una copa tras otra a Judo, Hanketsu estaba observándolos y de pronto observó que Judo se dirigía al baño caminando muy despacio. Hanketsu dejo sola a Sakura en la pista de baile y fue apresurado a ver a Judo, se abrió paso por todas las personas del bar y de pronto cuando llego al baño, vio a Judo frente al espejo, vomitando en uno de los lavamanos del baño. Hanketsu se acercó a Judo diciéndole:

-Bebiste demasiado! El torpe de Chikara te embriago!

-EH! E..e….es…estoy…..b..bi..en…bien… -Respondía Judo entre cada bocarada de vomito.

Cuando termino de vomitar Judo se lavó la cara y empezó a mirarse al espejo, vio la mirada preocupada de Hanketsu, se sintió avergonzado por haber vomitado en frente de él. Entonces dijo:

-Pe….perdón por esto tan…bochornoso…- Dijo Judo mientras agachaba la mirada, y sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo.

-Lo que importa es que estés bien. —Respondió Hanketsu, como acto seguido hanketsu saco una caja de Tic Tac y el dio un par a Judo.

-No le recibas más alcohol, ni ninguna otra bebida a Chikara es una orden. —Dijo Hanketsu mientras observaba como Judo se comía las pastillas de Tic Tac.

-No me siento bien, me duele la cabeza.—Dijo Judo a hanketsu mientras se tocaba la frente con los ojos cerrados.

-Te voy a llevar a tu casa. Ya!.—Hanketsu tomo del brazo a Judo salieron del baño y la música del bar era ensordecedora.

-Voy a llevar a Judo a su casa. –Dijo Hanketsu dirigiéndose a Chikara y a Sakura.

-Te acompaño -dijo sakura. Judo apenas y podía mantenerse de pie.

-Judo eres un delicado—Dijo sarcásticamente Chikara.

-Eres un idiota! Lo embriagaste!. –grito Hanketsu luego se marchó con Judo, colgando de su brazo y con Sakura caminando a su lado. Judo en verdad se había empeorado tenía mucho sueño y estaba muy ebrio estaba casi inconsciente en la parte de atrás del auto de sakura.

-Yo conduzco, tú estás ebria. –Dijo autoritario Hanketsu a sakura. Sakura se empezó a reír, mientras iban conduciendo, Hanketsu empezó a preguntarle a Judo donde vivía.

-Dónde vives?

- A la vuelta. —Dijo Judo, con una voz pesada y perdida.

-Judo estoy hablando enserio. —Respondió Hanketsu.

- A la vuelta. —Repetía una y otra vez Judo.

-Joder! Tenemos problemas—Le dijo Hanketsu a Sakura.

-Qué?—Dijo sakura con la voz igual de perdida a la de Judo.

-Ahora estoy aquí atrapado con un par de borrachos y en carro que no es mío!.

-Llévalo a tu casa, es lo más lógico.—Dijo sakura.

-Como lo voy a llevar a mi casa?! Solo tengo una cama!—respondió incomodo Hanketsu.

-Analízalo, lo llevas lo dejas cómodo en tu apartamento y luego te vas al mío y nos divertimos un rato. —Sakura se refirió a Hanketsu de una manera muy provocativa.

Hanketsu hizo caso omiso a Sakura y sus elogios, pero su idea no era mala pero tampoco buena. Llegaron al edificio donde vive Hanketsu, un complejo de apartamentos muy ordenado, Judo iba dormido. Hanketsu lo cargo del a manera que un esposo carga a su esposa después de una hermosa ceremonia de matrimonio, bueno eso fue lo que pensó Hanketsu al alzar a Judo, Sakura iba caminando delante de Hanketsu guiándolo hacia el asensor.

Cuando entraron al apartamento, Hanketsu dejo a Judo en su cama. Sakura estaba en la cocina tomando agua, en verdad ella estaba casi igual de mal que Judo.

Hanketsu y Judo estaban solos, en la habitación de hanketsu, una habitación de paredes color dorado con degradaciones en color crema, piso de madera oscura totalmente brillante y reluciente, una cama doble de madera a juego con el piso y cómodos cojines almohadas y cubre cama en seda color vino tinto puro, dos mesas de noche clásicas con lámparas blancas. Formaban el cuarto de Hanketsu.

Hanketsu quedo perdido al ver a Judo dormido en su cama, su olor estaba invadiendo su cama, tenía un hermoso rostro pálido con sus ojos cerrados las pestañas largas de color negro profundo y sus labios resecos, su chaqueta de cuero negra, su sweater vino tinto, su cuello blanco descubierto por el botón abierto de su camisa blanca.

-Es lindo mientras duerme—(pensó Hanketsu) Luego lo acomodo en la cama le quito los zapatos y la chaqueta de cuero y los dejo en el piso, Judo seguía dormido y perdido, luego lo acomodo en la cama lo arropo con su cobre cama en seda vino tinto, lo observó y se perdió en el empezó a jugar con su cabello peinándolo en su frente despejándola, enredando sus dedos largos en el cabello negro y lizo de Judo.

Luego se acostó en su pecho, sintiendo y contemplando su fragancia, cerro sus ojos, en realidad le encantaba estar en el pecho de Judo , era como un pequeño paraíso de felicidad, luego Judo movió sus brazos abrazando a Hanketsu en su pecho, Judo tomo las mejillas de Hanketsu y levanto su cabeza, Judo tenía el rostro muy pálido y sus ojos estaban perdidos con un brillo muy leve, Judo sonrió y muy lentamente acerco el rostro de Hanketsu a su rostro y sus labios resecos tocaron muy suave y tiernamente los labios de Hanketsu.

Hanketsu se sintió en el paraíso, fue como haber conocido la fuente de la juventud, los labios de Judo sabían a alcohol y Tic Tac sus labios eran resecos pero el corazón de Hanketsu empezó a latir demasiado rápido.

-Descanza, debes dormir—Dijo amablemente Hanketsu a Judo.

Judo sonrió y se acomodó en la cama de Hanketsu en posición fetal dándole la espalda a Hanketsu, Hanksetsu se puso de pie para retirarse de la habitación, justo antes de salir Judo le dijo:

-Tus labios, me gustan, me gustan tus labios.

Hanketsu se devolvió y arropo a Judo, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:

-Tus labios saben a Tic Tac.

Hanketsu dejo la habitación y fue a la cocina allí se encontraba Sakura tomando un par de aspirinas con uno de los vinos de Hanketsu.

-No bebas esas dos cosas juntas sakura, nos son buenas. –Dijo Hanketsu.

-No importa se me cuidar Hanketsu y tú lo sabes bien. –Respondió Sakura.

-Como sea—Dijo Hanketsu –Te voy a llevar a tu casa.

-Uhhh nos vamos a divertir? –Dijo Sakura-san sin ningún pudor.

-Estas loca? - Voy te dejo en tu apartamento y vengo a cuidar de Judo. –Respondió seriamente Hanketsu además quería cuidar de su tierno Judo quien ya le había dado su primer beso.

-Vamos hanketsu divirtámonos un poco, en mi apartamento tu y yo solos. —Volvió a decirle Sakura a Hanketsu esta vez acercándose a él, y coqueteándole aún más, se acercaba a Hanketsu vulgarmente, tomándolo de sus brazos y recorriéndolos por la cintura de ella.

-NO! Voy te dejo y me vengo para mi apartamento. –Dijo Hanketsu alegándose de sakura y tratando de manejar la situación. Hanketsu grito su negación ante sakura muy fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Judo se despertara. Dificultuosamente Judo se levantó de la cama y se paró en la puerta del cuarto de Hanketsu. Había un pasillo con paredes doradas crema iguales a las de la habitación de Hanketsu, de pronto Judo vio a Hanketsu saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a un pequeño perchero de la entrada y mientras Hanketsu se colocaba du chaqueta, Sakura salió detrás de él lo tomo de la cintura y dijo:

-Hanketsu – Hanketsu se giró para preguntarle que necesitaba: -Que! Dijo Hanketsu. Sakura tomo el rostro de Hanketsu y lo beso forzosamente.

Hanketsu se separó de ella y dijo:

-Eres una grosera, nos vamos a tu apartamento. Luego Hanketsu y Sakura abandonaron el apartamento dejando un fuerte portazo, Judo se sintió mal, desconsolado, perdido, solitario, engañado.

-El hombre que acabe de besar tiene novia y de seguro se fue a pasar la noche con ella.

-pensaba Judo tratando de contener las lágrimas, después se tiró en la cama de Hanketsu desconsolado dejando salir todas las lágrimas y todo el dolor, hundió su cabeza en la almohada de Hanketsu –Huele a él, el ese hombre que me gusta, pero tiene novia, y fui un estúpido desde el principio, su trato no fue amable, fue despreciable conmigo, pero aun así se disculpó conmigo.

Los pensamientos de Judo se mesclaron, sus lágrimas lo acompañaron, y volvió a caer en un sueño profundo. Hanketsu llego en la madrugada, entro al cuarto y vio a Judo dormido pero esta vez estaba destapado, así que hanketsu tomo las cobijas y tiernamente arropo a Judo.

A la mañana siguiente. Judo se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, la resaca hacia efecto, Hanketsu entro al cuarto y le dio una aspirina.

-Buenos días, como te sientes hoy? –Dijo amablemente Hanketsu a Judo.

-Buenos días, tengo resaca –Respondió cortante Judo.

Hanketsu se sorprendió con el tono cortante de Judo y dijo:

-Que tal la pasaste anoche?

-Fue algo inusual y pesado creo yo. —Dijo el triste Judo mientras recordaba el beso de Hanketsu con sakura.

-Chikara te dio mucho licor, no vuelvas a fiarte con él. –Dijo Hanketsu mientras abría el periódico de esa mañana para leerlo.

-Es una orden? –Respondió Judo. Hanketsu movió hacia un lado el periódico que leía miro a Judo y dijo:

-Si, y también una sugerencia.

Hanketsu regreso a su lectura diaria de periódico, Judo agacho su mirada hacia el desayuno que le había dado Hanketsu, luego Judo recordó ese tierno beso que le dio a Hanketsu cuando estaba pasado de tragos pero su paisaje se nublo al recordar a Sakura entonces sus parpados se pusieron pesados, su mirada perdida, su garganta y su alma deseaban gritar salir corriendo.

Pero no pudo hacer nada entonces se levantó de la silla con total educación miro a Hanketsu seriamente y dijo:

-Muchas gracias por todo y en verdad lamento todos los inconvenientes de anoche fue algo vergonzoso.

Judo se dirigió a la puerta y no le dio tiempo a Hanketsu de actuar, Hanketsu salió corriendo detrás de Judo y le dijo:

-Espera! Que…fue…. –Pero fue interrumpido por el portazo, que había dejado Judo tras abandonar el apartamento.—Que fue vergonzoso?—susurro frustrado y lleno de dudas Hanketsu.

Judo salió del edificio lo más rápido que pudo, tomo un taxi y llego corriendo a su casa, en donde todas las lágrimas de su alma fluyeron en caminos que no tenían fin, después de haber dejado todo el dolor a un lado, Judo decidió no entrometerse en la relación de Sakura y Hanketsu, hundiéndose el mismo por algo que era falso.

Hanketsu quedo lleno de dudas pensando, porque estaba tan distante Judo?, recordaba lo que habría hecho Judo la noche anterior? Y el beso? Y los sentimientos?...Todas las dudas invadieron a los dos, sin saber ninguno que el amor estaba empezando a crecer en ellos.


	4. DISCRETION 4

DISCRETION 4

THE SECRET

Al día siguiente todos los maestros llegaron a su trabajo. Judo llego primero después llegaron demás maestros luego llego Chikara tenía un aspecto muy pesado con fuertes ojeras marcadas en sus ojos. Judo en verdad estaba cansado pero no tenía tal aspecto. Chikara vio a Judo y dijo:

-Buenos días!

-Buenos días -. Respondió amablemente Judo a Chikara. Justo en ese momento llegaron al tiempo Hanketsu y Sakura. Judo sintió ansiedad de verlos pero aun así no le prestó atención y lo disimulo en lo más alto. –Buenos días! Dijeron simultáneamente Hanketsu y Sakura.

-Buenos días respondió alegremente chikara.

-B..Buenos días… ó tímidamente Judo.

-Valla noche la de anoche -. Dijo chikara abrazando a sakura

-Si, valla noche anoche estaba muy ebria. —Respondió Sakura entablando conversación con Chikara. Judo y Hanketsu estaban en silencio, hanketsu analizaba a Judo y pensaba el por qué Judo estaba tan tímido y distante. Hanketsu quedo perdido observando al joven Judo con un pantalón en lino negro, zapatos y cinturón negros y una hermosa camisa blanca la cual dejaba ver su vulnerable cuello entre botones abiertos. Hanketsu tenía un pantalón negro también en lino y un hermoso buzo cuello tortuga color crema. Judo pidió un permiso y se retiró de la sala listo para empezar con los deberes de él, Hanketsu se precipito y salió detrás de él.

Lo vio caminando, hanketsu se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Judo..—Judo se giró lo vio y le dijo: -Me llamo sensei?

-Para ti soy Hanketsu….Buenos días.

-Tenga un buen día sensei debo irme.

El día transcurrió común y monótono, Hanketsu en verdad estaba lleno de dudas respecto a Judo. Todas las estudiantes dejaron el instituto solo quedaban unos maestros Hanketsu estaba a punto de irse del instituto pero quiso entrar a la biblioteca antes de irse.

La biblioteca del instituto era hermosa llena de estantes, llenos de libros, con hermosos ventanales y decoración colonial. Hanketsu entro y se sintió realmente relajado allí después de eso en uno de los estantes vio a Judo, judo estaba de pie frente a uno de los estantes, leyendo un libro. Hanketsu quedo perdidamente enamorado al ver a Judo de perfil griego concentrado en su libro, su rostro de veía puro sus labios eran rosados, aquellos labios que Hanektsu había besado la noche anterior. El rostro de Judo estaba decorado con el reflejo de la luz de la biblioteca, aquel reflejo de luz estaba partido por la presencia de los libros del estante.

Hanketsu se dio cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para hablar con Judo así que se acercó a él, se paró a su lado se recargo en el estante y dijo:

-Romanticismo.. qué curioso-Refiriéndose al libro—.

Judo se sorprendió no había notado que hanketsu estaba a su lado así que levanto la mirada hacia él y dijo:

-Es francés.—Respondió sonrojado y nervioso.

-Es muy bella historia. —Dijo Hanketsu Tranquilamente.

-Sí, es rojo y negro de Stendhal. —dijo el tímido Judo.

-Por qué me evitas Judo?—Dijo seriamente Hanketsu, con tranquilidad en su voz y mirando fijamente los ojos azules de judo.

-No quiero incomodar con su novia—Dijo judo mirando nerviosamente a su libro.

-Mi novia?! Quien!? –Hanketsu quedo sorprendido ante tal afirmación de Judo.

-Sa….Sakura-san …..Lo…vi…besándose con ella. –El tímido Judo hablaba sin pensar.

-Qué?! Cuando?!—Dijo hanketsu sorprendido y tratando de armar el rompecabezas de judo.

-Ayer en la noche después de haber ido a The Secret Night.—dijo claramente Judo.

-Ella es una loca judo.—Respondio Hanketsu.

-Pues no parecía tan loca anoche.—Dijo sarcásticamente Judo.

Hanketsu-sensei estaba frustrado quería sacar todas esas ideas equivocadas de la mente de Judo. Así que Hanketsu tumbo el libro que estaba en las manos de judo, luego lo empujo contra la repisa de los libros y lo beso sedientamente, lo tomo de la cintura y lo apretó hacia su cadera. El corazón de Judo latió rápidamente, Hanketsu se separó de Judo miro fijamente sus ojos azules combinados por sus mejillas de color escarlata y le dijo:

-Solo tengo ojos para ti. Que no te das cuenta cuanto te deseo judo. —Hanketsu dijo esas palabras con su voz gruesa y autoritaria. Judo tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, las cuales luchaba por contener y entre pequeños llantos que no podía sostener ni un segundo más en su alma, empujo a Hanketsu diciendo:

-Lo vi! Besándola! No me mienta!

-Ella! Me beso a mí!—Dijo enfadado Hanketsu.

Judo lo miro fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo:

-Pero usted se fue con ella, después de que ella lo besara. No me quiero entrometer en esta relación.

Hanketsu apoyo los brazos en la estantería rodeando a judo y le dijo:

-La lleve a su apartamento porque estaba ebria, luego me devolví a mi apartamento. Ya noto que es lo que pasa judo estas celoso.

Judo tapo su boca para ahogar sus llantos entonces Hanketsu tomo a judo de una de sus mejillas con total delicadeza lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Me gustas judo y desconozco la razón por la que me gustas, pero solo tengo ojos para ti.

Judo continuaba llorando, esta vez Hanketsu se acercó a Judo continuo besándolo esta vez le dio un beso tierno y delicado en sus hermosos labios. Judo correspondió de aquel beso se abrazaron fuertemente, Hanketsu tomo a Judo de las caderas y lo apretó hacia él. Después de eso bajo las manos hasta los muslos de Judo sin separarse de sus labios. Sus largos dedos pálidos se enterraron en las piernas de Judo y las levanto hacia él. Judo rodeaba a Hanketsu con sus brazos en el cuello y con sus piernas en sus caderas, hanketsu estaba embriago con la fragancia de judo y aprovecho los botones abiertos del cuello de la camisa de Judo, para enterrar su cara en el cuello de Judo, rozando su nariz en el cuello, apreciando su aroma después de eso Hanketsu empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos a la delicada piel de Judo.

Judo tenía su rostro totalmente sonrojado, y empezó a jadear suavemente al compás de los mordiscos de Hanketsu. En medio de los jadeos y la excitación del ambiente Hanketsu el hizo una marca a Judo en el cuello, sin retirar la cabeza de su cuello le dijo:

-Te deseo Judo, tú eres solo mío y te deseo, con cada célula de mi cuerpo, con cada gota de mi alma—Hanketsu retiro la cabeza del cuello de judo, lo miro fijamente y le dijo:

-Te deseo.

Judo estaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente y los nervios de su cuerpo lo hacían sentir cosas inexplicables. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Hanketsu, Hanketsu se acercó a él mordiéndole el labio inferior de su boca, de una manera romántica e intensa, después de eso volvió a besar el cuello de judo, aferrándose mas al cuerpo de Judo y jugando con uno de los pezones de Judo por encima de su camisa blanca. Judo solto un gemido diciendo:

-OHH! Me enloquces Hanket, me enloqueces. –Judo tomo las mejillas de hanketsu y lo beso sedientamente.

Hanketsu se uqedo observando a Judo después de aquel beso y dijo:

-Nos podrían ver aca, vamos a mi apartamente.

-Estas seguro? –Pregunto el inocente Judo.

-Contigo estoy seguro de todo. —Dijo Hanketsu.

Judo y Hanketsu salieron de la biblioteca por separado para no levantar sospechas, mientras Judo se dirigía a su salón de clases para recoger sus cosas, se encontró con Chikara en uno de los pasillos. Chikara lo miro y dijo:

-Judo, madre mía! Que te paso?, tienes la cara como una enorme cereza roja.

Judo se puso nervioso, en verdad estaba caliente por todo lo que acababa de pasar en la biblioteca –No es nada –Respondió nervioso Judo.

-Que tienes en el cuello? –Dijo Chikara señalando su cuello.

-Qué?! –respondió sorprendido Judo.

-Esa marca, que paso tuviste una noche de pasión o algo así?—Dijo chikara mientras observaba el cuello de Judo.

-No!, no es eso me caí –respondió tartamudeando Judo.

-Cuando? –Chikara intentaba interrogar a judo.

-Anoche –Respondió un poco seguro Judo.

- Y por qué esta mañana no tenías esa marca?. –Pregunto Chikara.

Judo se sonrojo un poco más, al recodar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y lo que acababa de pasar en la biblioteca y lo que estaba a punto de pasar en el apartamento con Hanketsu.

-Estaba ocultando la marca con maquillaje tal vez se quitó el maquillaje, me retiro Chikara-sama. –respondió el nervioso Judo.

-Valla que eres vanidoso. —Dijo Chikara medio riéndose. –Te veo después —dijo y se retiró.

Judo entro a su salón allí estaba su chaqueta en cuero negra, la misma chaqueta que Hankesu había olido fervientemente la noche anterior. Eso le causo mucha ternura a Judo cuando se la coloco tomo su clásica mochila negra y se fue a la sala de profesores.

Cuando llego a la sala de profesores, allí se encontraba hanketsu sentado en el sillón de la sala con un tobillo apoyado sobre su rodilla y leyendo un libro. Hanketsu levanto la mirada al ver a Judo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro iluminado y enamorado.

-Como estas? –Dijo tranquilamente Hanketsu mientras pasaba una de las hojas del libro.

-Me tiemblan las piernas—Dijo el nervioso Judo.

-estas seguro de que quieres ir a mi apartamento? –Dijo Hanketsu mirando a Judo, con su camisa blanca su chaqueta negra y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Si, seguro. —dijo alegremente Judo.

-Judo no quiero lastimarte y tú sabes perfectamente que vamos a hacer.

Judo se sonrojó extremadamente y respondio:

-Si no estuviera seguro de esto, no estaría aquí de pie esperando a que te alistes.

Hanketsu sonrio amablemente luego entro Chikara a la sala.

-Olvide mi maletín—dijo chikara mientras atravesaba la sala, se devolvió a la puerta de la sala miro a judo y le dijo: -y tu a quien esperas?.

-A…eto…..a nadie vine o pedirle de vuelta un libro a Hanketsu-sensei.

Hanketsu tomo un lápiz y anoto algo en el libro mientras chikara y judo continuaban hablando.

Hanketsu salio de la sala diciéndole a Judo: -Aquí lo tienes de vuelta.—despues se dirigio al parqueadero del colegio. Chikara se fue del lugar y mientras estaba en aquella sala vacia y aquel pasillo desolado miro el libro en la contraportada Hanketsu le había escrito:

"Mi dirección es 42 Pall Mall, ya conoces mi apartamento es el numero 816

Mi teléfono es 118-500 llámame, te esperare en el parqueadero del edificio

Quería que nos fuéramos juntos pero levantaríamos sospechas

Así que esperare por ti.

Te Quiero y tu mirada se veía hermosa cuando llegaste a la sala.

-Hanketsu.

Judo se fue en carro hacia el apartamento de Hanketsu mientras conducía lo llamo

-Hola…-Dijo dudoso Hanketsu -Judo respondió:

-Hola Hanketsu eto… habla con

-Mi felicidad. –Dijo la voz gruesa y animada de Hanketsu. —Judo sonrió tranquilamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al escuchar aquella voz "su voz es aún más hermosa de lo que es por teléfono" (pensaba Judo).

-Como estas? –Dijo Judo para romper el silencio.

-Genial y tú? –Dijo el animado Hanketsu.

-No era necesaria la dirección conozco el camino Hanketsu. –dijo Judo mientras conducía.

Hanketsu se sorprendió y con una voz llena de alegría dijo:

-Enserio?! Vienes para acá?

-Si estoy en camino –Respondió Judo con una voz tranquila.

-Estas hablando mientras conduces?! Cuelga Judo! –Dijo preocupado Hanketsu

-No interesa tengo el manos libres.—Dijo Judo mientras se reia.

-Esperare por ti. –Dijo Hanketsu suspirando.

-Llegare por ti. –dijo Judo antes de colgar.

Cuando Judo llego al parqueadero vio a Hanketsu esperando, Judo estaciono su auto al lado del auto de Hanketsu, lo apago y cuando salió del auto se dirigió hacia Hanketsu. Hanketsu lo abrazo fuertemente y lo alzo:

-Que haces?! –Dijo sorprendido Judo.

-Te consiento—Respondió tiernamente Hanketsu mientras llamaba el ascensor.

En el ascensor Hanketsu recargo a Judo contra una de las paredes sin dejarlo tocar el suelo, Judo abrió sus piernas y se aferró al cuerpo de Hanketsu de la misma manera que lo había hecho en la biblioteca. Hanketsu empezó a darle pequeños y tiernos besos a judo mientras le decía a Judo:

-Me encantas.

Judo lo abrazo y lo beso sedientamente, mientras estaban allí notaron que el ascensor se detuvo un momento, pero no llamo la atención de ninguno de los dos. Mientras los dos se encontraban concentrados en entregasen el uno al otro por medio de ese hermoso beso, de pronto las puertas de ascensor se empezaron a abrir Judo empujo a Hanketsu al otro lado del ascensor. Entraron tres personas al ascensor un matrimonio y la madre de la esposa de aquel matrimonio, la madre iba en silla de ruedas y los tres se quedaron mirando fijamente a Hanketsu y a Judo. Hanketsu se tapó la boca en verdad quería soltar sus carcajadas de risap ero no podía, cuando vio a Judo lo vio mirando su celular para hacer caso omiso ante aquella situación.

Después de eso, el ascensor volvió a quedarse solo, aquel matrimonio con la madre del a novia en silla de ruedas, se habían bajado en el piso 7. Cuando el ascensor se quedó solo Hanketsu empezó a reírse como loco.

-Que te pasa idiota?! eso fue bochornoso! –dijo el apenado Judo.

-Judo, no te preocupes por eso déjalo pasar. —Dijo Hanketsu, después le dio un suave beso, el ascensor había acabado su recorrido y se encontraban en el octavo piso.

Cuando salieron del ascensor, Hanketsu tomo a Judo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos mientras recorrían el pasillo hasta llegar al apartamento. El corazón de Judo latía con fuerza! Todas sus emociones estaban mescladas. Le temblaban las rodillas iba a estar con hanketsu el hombre que había besado la noche anterior, el hombre que había besado en la biblioteca con fervor, se correspondían el uno al otro. Sin saberlo Hanketsu era la primera historia de amor de Judo. Fue el primer beso y justo en esos momentos juntos iban a escribir el primer secreto de la historia.

Continuara….

Gracias por leer

Yuuki Hasunohana.


	5. DISCRETION 5 The Secret

DISCRETION 5

THE SECRET WAS WRITTEN

Judo en verdad estaba nervioso, cuando llegaron al a puerta del apartamento Hanketsu se dispuso a abrir la cerradura de la puerta, se giró y beso a Judo tiernamente tomándolo de la cintura, entrándolo al apartamento. Luego cerró la puerta y tiro las llaves al piso, Hanketsu recargo a judo contra la puerta de entrada del apartamento. Separo sus labios y dijo:

-Me gustas….en verdad….me gustas demasiado Judo.

Judo lo miro fijamente su mirada estaba perdida con un leve brillo, luego de eso Judo tomo las mejillas de hanketsu y lo beso tiernamente diciéndole.

-Mi corazón se acelera por ti.

Después de eso Hanketsu empezó a besar a Judo lo abrazaba fuertemente como si no hubiera un mañana, entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello negro azabache. Luego le quito la chaqueta a Judo y la boto al piso después de eso Hanketsu lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Quieres un vino?

Judo se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo no sabía que decir, Hanketsu le dio un beso en la frente y lo tomo de su mano guiándolo a la cocina. En la cocina Hanketsu saco una botella de vino tinto, miro el nombre y sonrió.

-Que paso? –Dijo el curioso Judo.

Hanketsu sirvió un par de copas de aquel vino, tomo la botella leyó el nombre en voz alta:

-Anima Negra Callet, Judo el día en que nos conocimos compre un vino igual a este después de haberte dado el recorrido y de haberme retirado del instituto.

Judo sonrió y dijo:

-Ese día estaba nervioso de verte.

Hanketsu suspiro y le paso la copa con el vino, después se fueron juntos a la sala del apartamento. Era una hermosa sala, el piso era en madera oscura brillante y limpia, las cortinas eran de color oscuro similar al del piso, las paredes estaban pintadas en todos dorados y crema, tenía hermosos sillones en cuero de color café oscuro, con cojines de tonos en café más claros y cojines rojos, tenía pequeños cuadros de arte minimalista por las paredes tenía un hermoso televisor y un mueble lleno de películas clásicas antiguas mayoría de cine negro, habían libros en la mesa de central de la sala.

Hanketsu dirigió a judo al sillón grande en la pequeña mesa coloco la botella de vino, Judo estaba en verdad demasiado nervioso, sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba, había un silencio incomodo, Hanketsu estaba deleitando su copa de vino, Judo lo observo perdidamente por un momento y se acercó a él dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Después volvió a su lugar en el sillón y tomo vino de su copa, hanketsu sonrió y lo miro diciéndole:

-Tienes ese "yo no sé qué", que me hace feliz Judo.

Judo se sonrojó y miro hacia abajo después de eso Hanektsu se acercó a judo y delicadamente tomo su copa, juntas copas las dejo descansando en la mesa de centro de la sala de su apartamento. Después de eso Hanketsu tomo a Judo de una de sus mejillas y le dio un suave beso diciéndole:

-Seguro?

-Seguro, de todo si es contigo. –respondió Judo con su voz susurrante.

Después de aquel beso, Hanektsu tomo a Judo de la quijada y lo acerco muy muy lentamente hacia él. Los labios de Judo sabían al vino que acababa de degustar, Hanketsu empezó a besar con mas pasión a Judo, luego lo tomo de la cintura y lo guio a su regazo. Hanketsu tenía su hermoso sweater de lana color crema, Judo tenía su camisa blanca, juntos tenían pantalones de color negro, en verdad era un momento muy intenso para los dos, Hanketsu estaba hundiéndose en el mar de la felicidad al sentir el olor y a Judo tan cerca, hay justo en ese momento lleno de romanticismo en el ambiente, por otro lado Judo tenía su corazón latiendo fuertemente y cada vez latía más y más, las emociones de los dos se mezclaban en aquella danza de amor que estaban por realizar.

Los ojos de Judo estaban observando el rostro de Hanketsu mientras se besaban, su rostro era hermoso, pálido, con largas pestañas negras, sus cejas pobladas, Judo no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante, estaba con el hombre que hacia unas semanas lo había tratado mal, pero a pesar de eso Judo se dio cuenta de su enorme corazón y justo en ese momento él estaba observando el corazón de Hanketsu.

El ambiente era cada vez más hermoso, Hanketsu empezó a besar a Judo más intensamente, después Hanketsu bajo sus manos del a cadera de judo y las dirigió a sus glúteos, cuando sus manos descansaban allí, Hanketsu apretó a judo contra su entrepierna

-Mmmm..—Dijo Judo en los labios de Hanketsu. Hanketsu lo separo y le dijo

-Te gusta verdad? –Mientras miraba fijamente a Judo. Judo no supo cómo reaccionar solo bajo su mirada a lo que Hanketsu dijo:

-Ese silencio me lo dice todo. Como acto seguido Hanketsu acostó a judo en el sofá, judo tenía todo cuerpo tenso y atrapado por el peso de Hanketsu, era realmente excitante para judo tener a Hanketsu tan cerca, y Hanketsu bueno él estaba realmente enloquecido con Judo a su disposición para él solo. Justo en ese momento, las almas de los dos se mesclaron, en aquella noche tibia, Hanketsu empezó a besar más y más apasionadamente a Judo, Hanketsu empezó a besar el pecho y el cuello de judo, mientras bajaba su cabeza, Judo enredó sus dedos en su cabello. Hanektsu tomo uno de los pezones de Judo por encima de su camisa blanca y empezó a darle masajes circulares con el índice y el pulgar.

-AAHH! —gimió Judo, luego rodeo a hanketsu con sus piernas y lo apretó hacia él.

Hanketsu se levantó vio el rostro de Judo era carmesí cortado por su piel blanca y sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente.

-Que juicioso eres Judo, me estas facilitando la tarea rodeándome con tus piernas.

Judo tapo su rostro, Hanketsu separo las manos de su rostro lo beso y le dijo:

-No te avergüences, solo quiero disfrutarte.

Judo tenía su rostro carmesí y su corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido, hanketsu empezó a besar el pecho de Judo, esta vez por cada beso iba desabrochando un botón de su camisa blanca, cuando se acabaron los botones Hanketsu se levantó, entonces Judo se levantó guiando a Hanketsu para que se acostara en el sofá.

-Que haces judo? –Dijo Hanketsu.

-Te doy parte de mí –Dijo el tímido Judo.

Judo empezó a besar muy tierna e intensamente a Hanketsu, luego empezó a acariciarle sus caderas mientras iba subiendo muy muy lentamente el sweater color crema de Hanketsu, Judo bajo su cabeza y empezó a besar el torso de Hanketsu mientras iba subiendo su sweater cuando logro quitárselo, hanketsu beso y abrazo a judo. Lo tomo de las caderas y empezó a acercarlo y refregarlo contra su entrepierna.

-Mmmmm! -Volvió a decir Judo mientras besaba a Hanketsu.

-Me gustas Judo. –Dijo hanketsu tomando una de las mejillas de judo.

Judo lo miro fijo a sus ojos sonrió, lo abrazo y lo beso, era en verdad muy romántico, juntos eran correspondidos y estaban empezando a escribir su historia, era secreta pero era una gran historia. Hanketsu alzo a judo y lo dirigió a su habitación, cuando entraron Hanketsu prendió la luz. Judo lo miro y dijo:

-Con las luces prendidas no –Dijo judo mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-No te excita más, ser observado? –Dijo hanketsu, con su voz más gruesa de lo normal.

-No, me avergüenza. –Dijo tímido y sonrojado Judo.

-Solo por hoy cumpliré tu deseo. —Como acto seguido, Hanketsu apago las luces de su habitación pero prendió la luz de sus pequeñas lámparas blancas.

Luego de eso Hanketsu tomo a Judo de las caderas, y empezó a besarlo dirigiéndolo hacia la cama, Judo sintió el frio de la ceda en su espalda y al acostarse arqueo la espalda, Hanketsu lo tomo de su entrepierna y mordió su cuello, Judo le dijo:

-Donde tienes tu mano?! –Hanketsu apretó un poco más, para que el miembro de Judo notara la presencia de su mano, entonces hanketsu se acercó al oído de Judo, lo mordió y le susurro.

-Me sorprende que estés tan caliente, aun cuando apenas estamos empezando Judo.

Judo no dijo nada al respecto su pecho estaba aprisionado, Judo estaba empezando a nadar en el mar del placer. Hanketsu veía a Judo a media luz, veía como las piernas de Judo le rodeaban el cuerpo, el torso de Judo arqueado, su delicada piel blanca, su rostro carmesí y el brillo de sus ojos. Hanketsu estaba realmente excitado de ver aquel practicante, era suyo, todo suyo.

Se encontraban realmente felices al estar juntos, el mundo era de ellos, por un momento juntos sintieron que el tiempo se detenía ante el dominio del amor que crecía entre los dos.

La noche era tranquila y cálida, Hanketsu besaba a Judo perdidamente después empezó a pasar sus dedos por el cuerpo de Judo, Hanketsu acaricio los pezones rosados de Judo entre sus dedos índice y medio. Judo arqueo su espalda apretó el cabello de Hanketsu y dijo:

-AHHH! Hanket!... –Hanketsu levanto la mirada y le dijo a Judo:

-Valla que te gusta que te toque los pezones. Judo tapo su rostro a lo cual Hanketsu le dio pequeños besos en sus manos hasta destapar su rostro a lo cual Hanketsu le dijo:

-Porque te escondes?

-Es vergonzoso! –Dijo Judo volviendo a cubrir su rostro. Hanketsu tomo las manos de Judo y entrelazo sus dedos, después se acomodó encima de sus caderas le paso su miembro por encima del miembro de Judo, lo beso y dijo:

-Yo, solo quiero amarte Judo y no hay nada vergonzoso en el amor.

Judo abrazo a Hanketsu aprisionándolo hacia su cuerpo, después hanketsu beso apasionadamente a Judo. Empezó a bajar su cabeza mientras le daba pequeños y provocativos mordiscos al abdomen de Judo. Después abrió su pantalón, hanketsu pudo sentir el miembro caliente de Judo en sus dedos largos y pálidos.

-me gustas mucho –Dijo Hanketsu, mientras empezaba a mover sus manos hacia abajo y hacia arriba, estimulando la erección de Judo.

-AAA…! –Judo gemía al compás de los movimientos de Hanketsu. Judo se levantó y se deshizo de los pantalones de Hanketsu. Luego Hanketsu tomo a Judo lo acostó de nuevo en la cama y se acercó a su oído susurrándole:

-Todo el trabajo lo haré yo. –Hanketsu se puso de pie y de deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, después se deshizo de las prendas de Judo, el corazón de Judo latía con fuerza, su mente estaba en blanco, estaba viviendo el mejor momento de su vida, lo más inesperado y más hermoso, Hanketsu tomo tiernamente uno de los tobillos de Judo, era un tobillo realmente hermoso, delgado, frágil y pálido, hanketsu beso tiernamente el tobillo de Judo y dijo:

-Tus pies, realmente me encantan tus pies, me encanta todo tu ser Judo.

Judo se sonrojó y miro tiernamente a Hanketsu, hanketsu se volvió a acostar en la cama, tomo las piernas de Judo tal y como las tenía enredadas en sus caderas momentos antes. Judo sintió la presencia de algo caliente en sus bolas y parte de sus nalgas, Judo no tenía aliento en aquel momento tan intenso, sin embargo dificultosamente dijo:

-Hanket…su….hanketsu…al….algo…ca..caliente….hay algo caliente!.

Hanketsu miro hacia abajo tomo una de las manos de Judo la dirigió a su miembro y dijo:

-Te refieres a esto?. –Judo empezó a sentir como su temperatura subía y como su corazón se aceleraba fervientemente. Judo quedo sin aliento no podía creer que estaba tocando el miembro de Hanketsu, judo lo miro y dijo:

-Hanketsu….han..ket…-su rostro era carmesí, su respiración era muy rápida, en ese momento juntos se estaban entregando.

Hanketsu soltó la mano de Judo a lo cual judo tomo una de sus mejillas y lo beso fervientemente, pero aquel beso fue interrumpido por un gran gemido de Judo:

-AHH! que es esto..?! –Dijo judo arqueando la espalda y enterrando sus manos en el cabello de Hanketsu.

Hanketsu miro fijamente a Judo y le dijo:

-Eres muy estrecho Judo! –Hanketsu había empezado a entrar en el cuerpo de Judo.

Judo volvió a gemir, estaba sin aliento, sentía como algo duro y caliente, empezaba a separar sus caderas, no podía creerlo Judo no podía creer que Hanektsu estaba haciendo, aquello en ese momento.

Judo recobro el aliento y dijo:

-No..puedo creerlo!...no puedo creer que te siento dentro de mí.

Hanketsu beso a Judo y le dijo:

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que esta noche tu eres solo mío y de nadie más.

Hanketsu abrazo a Judo, de los ojos de Judo empezaban a salir pequeñas lágrimas, a lo cual Hanketsu dijo:

-Te duele?

-Es mucho…mucho..lo que estoy viviendo en este momento —Respondió Judo con su rostro carmesí mirando a la mirada penetrante de Hanketsu.

Haketsu se sentó en la cama sin salir de Judo, tomo a judo de las caderas y lo sentó en su regazo, Judo literalmente estaba sentado en el miembro de Hanketsu, el cual en el momento en el que se sentó judo, había entrado aún más profundo.

-AAHH! –Dijo Judo sin aliento arqueando su espalda y aferrándose al cabello de Hanketsu.

Hanketsu empezó chupar uno de los pezones de Judo, colocándolo en medio de sus labios y moviendo su lengua muy muy lentamente de un lado hacia el otro.

-Hanket….-Decía Judo sin aliento—Es mucho…hanket...es mucho para mí.

Hanketsu estaba embriagado con el olor de la piel de Judo, su blanca y suave piel aquella piel que acababa de besar con fervor, se estaba saciando, hanketsu saciaba su sed con Judo, para hanketsu Judo era aquel oasis de felicidad que encontraba en medio del desierto. Hanketsu miro a Judo y le dijo:

-Vamos solo un poco más.

Judo empezó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en su cuerpo, el corazón de Judo latía con fuerza, estaba sin aliento, su cuerpo estaba tan estimulado que le dolía, Judo beso sedientamente a Hanketsu, luego dijo:

-Un..poco…mas….

Hanketsu empezó a apretar a Judo más y más dentro de él, Judo estaba perdido en el mar del placer, estaba en ese mar con Hanketsu, judo continuaba en aquel mar de placer y tanto se hundió en él, que empezó a mover sus caderas hacia el cuerpo de Hanketsu, intensamente, hanketsu noto como Judo se había perdido a sí mismo en medio del placer y dijo:

-Judo, no hagas eso, acuéstate. –Hanketsu tomo a judo y lo acostó de nuevo en la cama, empezó a embestirlo fuertemente, judo gemía al compás de las estocadas de Hanketsu.

-Ah!...AH! Ah… Joder Han…hanket es mucho! –Decía Judo desesperadamente con su rostro carmesí y sin aliento.

Al escuchar esto Hanketu tomo a Judo y lo volvió a sentar en él, Hanketsu empezó a morder el cuello de Judo, en el mismo lugar donde lo había marcado en la biblioteca, Judo se aferró desesperadamente al cuerpo de Hanketsu. Luego las manos de Judo rodearon el cuello de Hanketsu, judo se inclinó y lo beso romántica e intensamente, ese beso fue decorado con el gemido de los dos:

-Mmmm! –Dijeron juntos con los labios unidos en el profundo beso.

Juntos habían llegado al climax al mismo tiempo, Judo pudo sentir como el alma y el aroma de Hanketsu llenada su cuerpo, por otro lado Hanketsu sentía como la esencia de Judo le había llenado su torso.

-Gracias por esto. –Dijo Hanketsu mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos azules de Judo.

Judo se inclinó, lo beso y lo abrazo.

Hanketsu empezó a darle pequeños besos a Judo en su mejilla, se acercó a su oído, Hanketsu se embriagaba aún más con el aroma de Judo y dijo:

-Quieres que salga de ti. –Judo no dijo nada, solo movió su cabeza en signo de aprobación.

Hanketsu bajo sus manos a las caderas de Judo y muy cuidadosamente empezó a sacar su miembro del cuerpo de Judo. Cuando salió judo estaba realmente agotado así que dejo caer su cuerpo en las sabanas de seda vino tino y se acostó en posición fetal dándole la espalda a Hanketsu, hanketsu lo arropo con las sabanas y se acostó detrás de él, oliéndole su nuca y depositando en ella delicados y románticos besos. Hanketsu le dijo a Judo:

-Era tu primera vez así? –Judo se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, entonces se giró mirando el rostro de Hanketsu era realmente hermoso, su piel pálida su cabello negro y sus ojos oscuros tenía un bello brillo de tranquilidad. Judo apago un poco su mirada y respondió:

-Si … -Hanketsu abrió sus ojos impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar, abrazo a Judo en su pecho, le beso la frente y dijo:

-Gracias….gracias por esto Judo, gracias por permitirme ser tu primero.

Judo se sintió realmente cómodo en el pecho firme de Hanketsu, rodeado por sus brazos, embriagado por su aroma, Judo se sentía como en el paraíso, entonces Hanketsu dijo:

-Cómo te sientes? -Judo suspiro y respondió.

-Bien, tengo sueño, pero me seinto muy bien. –Hanketsu tomo la quijada de Judo y lo beso delicadamente luego dijo:

- Eso me alegra, no estas adolorido? –dijo tiernamente Hanketsu.

-No, bueno solo un poco. —Respondió Judo con sus ojos azules fijos en la mirada de hanketsu.

Judo beso a Hanketsu, después de eso Hanketsu dijo:

-Buenas noches, mi joven Judo. –Judo cerró sus ojos y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Hanketsu y dijo:

-Buenas noches. –Luego le dio un pequeño beso a Hanketsu en el pecho.

Juntos durmieron aquella placida noche, dos personas, sin notarlo tenían su destino unido, juntos eran felices, juntos acababan de morir ahogados en el mar del placer y ser resucitados en el sentimiento del amor mutuo que se sentían.

El secreto fue escrito…


End file.
